


深渊小姐

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 一个属于秋天的故事练习对话，练习“话里有话里有话里有话里有话”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	深渊小姐

**Author's Note:**

> 原名《归根》

最开始，是慕尼黑的秋风带来了她的消息。

平静的伊萨尔河畔上方，忽然一阵风吹来。行人们纷纷低头，躲避卷起的落叶，只有一个人依旧定然，唯一的动作是抚平扬起的书角。

她坐在雨蓬下的长椅上，和那些面容灿烂的人们在一起。她的周围，讨论着关于爱情、社会保险和新进货的进度，而她的神态仿佛与一切绝缘。

湖水模糊了摇曳的树林，人群像无根的尘絮，在这四季交替的城市里，有一座终年积雪的阿尔卑斯山。有什么比终年积雪的雪山更加神圣？

这便是他的第一印象。

她看着纸张雪白的书本，像看着一面倒影。

他们互相做了自我介绍。

这位风衣墨镜的男士来自俄国，是一名翻译，他来德国是为一本新的小说取材。

而那位佩戴松木的女士是慕尼黑大学的哲学教授。对于他贸然的来访，她没有丝毫意外，反而笑着请他一起喝一杯。

她笑起来像寒风中温暖的飞花。

听到她的名字，他收起打量的眼神，嘴角那抹笑意依旧：

“难道您是……”

“我们一家都是学者，”她将咖啡杯拿近，吹开窗外荡漾的蓝天，“也说不定，都带有那位伟大科学家的基因。”

是因为对自己的出身十分自豪吗？举手投足之间，她时时践行着这般高雅的风范。

“亚历克斯，你都会什么语言？会德语吗？”

他用对方的母语回答：“很惭愧，还在学习。”

她稍微放下杯子，碧绿的双眼因上扬而带上阳光。

“这是柏林的口音。有趣。”

与其说践行，不如说她生来便是如此，如象牙塔顶的神使，一切的平庸都无法侵犯。

看到亚历克斯，她即刻想起她的小木屋，他应是那万千藏书中的其中一本。它由某个封闭集体的王牌创作者书写，在集体的鼎盛时期过后才横空出世。人们只看到那包裹在晦涩外壳里的神秘光芒，他们推崇着外壳，解读光芒，并试图将其推入开放的环境。

她低头，目光回到书页上：

“你在这里有朋友吗？”

“当然了。”

他把报纸放到一边，手里的咖啡纸杯也放回桌上。

“无意冒犯，但是作为一名教授，您看起来真年轻。”

她笑起来。一缕头发散落到眼前，她伸指将其挂到耳后：

“您也一样。我想，你的面容已经很多年没变过了。”

亚历克斯看向她的眼睛：

“做一个聪明人，很累吗？”

“也就是视野比一般人更高一点，”她随即作答，双目平静地侵入对方灵魂，“但回归到生活，每个人都是一样的。这一点您应该也明白。”

一丝凝重取代了游刃有余的嘴角。

“‘高一点’。”

他念叨着这句话。

“你应该也明白。”

看完最后一段，她合上书，换了一个更好交谈的话题：

“你让我想到一个故交。他也总是一身黑衣，试图显得低调，比你年轻一些。你似乎比他拥有更高的地位，以至于能活得如此体面。”

他思考了一下该如何作答。

“我认识他吗？”

“他已经去世很久了，……”说后半句时，她只是用德语做出口型：在大约二十年前。

他点头，已经得到了答案：

“他一定是你很重要的人。”

“现在想起他，还是免不了难过。”

她注视着书的方向，眼神失去焦点，一些无声的河流在睫毛下缓缓流动。

“看来你经历过许多有趣的事情。”

“每一件都记在心里。”

她胸前那个松树形状的吊坠，安静地躺在软薄的衣襟上，微微晃动，似在生长。

“教授。”

“您请讲。”

“您一直都是这样平静的吗？”

“若拥有无上的自由，每个人都想和人间烟火无缘。”

随着吸气，亚历克斯稍稍抬起下巴。他的目光转为怀疑。

“您人生的意义是什么？”

“但我注定不会远离风云。”

这是在接上面那句话。她早已过渡了他的想法。

“怎么说？”

“因我生来就为了翱翔天际。于远处凝视一切，然后再度落下，这就是我生命全部的意义。”

“深刻。”他说。

“短暂。”

“您选了一条完全自我的路。”

“但也漫长。”她说。

“教授。”

见对方没有反应，但亚历克斯知道他可以继续说下去。

“您有一个没有温度的灵魂。

“除此之外，您拥有一切。”

他的眼神黯淡下去。

\-----------------------------------

“一种后天的本能让他走到了这里，沿着一条写在迷因里的路，没人打断他，没人察觉他。他累累的伤痕只暴露在喧嚣与骚动中，让雨夜冲走流血，让风沙掩护眼泪。

“但凡这个世界有一瞬间的安静，他的存在就会永恒地定格，可这个世界没有平静。一只鸽子飞起，人们的视线就移向天上的星辰。”

她翻到那万千藏书中其中一本的最后一页。后记里，露出作者的名字：

——纳西莎·N·伦琴

2001.7.


End file.
